This invention is concerned with an insert for a golf bag with a golf bag having such an insert, the insert being effective to maintain different clubs separate within the bag. The desirability of keeping different types of golf clubs segregated within the golf bag is well recognized and techniques adopted in the prior art to this end are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 3,164,185 (Ingoldt) 3,348,857 (Rollin) 3,842,876 (Cristelli) 3,954,239 (Kerbs) 3,985,373 (Widegren) 3,139,132 (Schiller) 3,154,314 (McCune) 1,726,245 (Shelton) 2,774,403 (Williamson) 2,781,072 (Kouke) 2,482,372 ______________________________________
Each of the above mentioned patents shows a technique for holding either groups of clubs separate from other groups of clubs or for holding individual clubs or similar items. Each one of those patents shows a structure which is built into the golf bag. As is well known, a golf bag is a relatively expensive item and the purchase of a new bag simply to obtain this feature, desirable as it is, is in many cases prohibitive.
I seek to provide a simple and effective insert for disposition within an existing golf bag which is effective to maintain the clubs segregated within the bag.